Night Dive
by emmanu888
Summary: Well my first fanfic here that im writing with my friend and its based on a rp i did with a friend chapter 11 is not finished and i will try to finish it soon enough until then i hope you like it
1. The preparation

**Night Dive**

It was during a rainy afternoon that i noticed that Marceline was alone with someone who was poking her so instead of watching Marceline being poked i decided i was going to sit with Marceline for a little bit that pesky kid that was poking Marceline ? well i nearly bited her so that she would stop poking Marceline.

While i was sitting with Marceline watching the rain fall on the ground which me and Marcie found relaxing i invited her to a night scuba diving experience which she immediately accepted because i talked about how the moon is beautiful from underwater.

And so Marcie accepted my invitation and this night we did do night scuba diving with my friends Cyberria and Eerie.

Chapter 1:The Preparation

*Cyberria* Your sure she will come Creepie ?

*Creepie* Yes im sure Cyberria. Marcie should be there any minute now. Oh there she is *Waves hand at Marcie* hey Marcie were there.

*Marceline* *Waves back* hey Creepie how your doing ?

*Creepie* Doing great Marcie glad you could come with us i will present you my friends. Marceline heres Cyberria. Cyberria this is Marceline.

*Cyberria* Nice to meet you Marceline.

*Marceline* Same goes to you Cyberria.

*Creepie* And heres Eerie.

*Eerie* Nice to meet you Marceline.

*Marceline* The same goes to you Eerie.

*Creepie* Well now that i've presented you to my friends i think you need scuba equipement no ?

*Marceline* Yeah probably should.

*Creepie* Here take this one *gives Marceline scuba equipement*

*Marceline* Well thanks Creepie now i should get changed no ?

*Creepie* Probably should i mean were all ready we are just waiting for you to change.

*Marceline* Okay see you in a few minutes.

*10 minutes later*

*Creepie* Your ready Marceline ?

*Marceline* Yup im ready *comes out with scuba equipment on*

*Creepie* Well all we have to do now is go in the water and i will explain how it works.

*Marceline* Okay


	2. The Dive Begin

Chapter 2:The Dive Begins

So now our four friends are in the water and the dive is about to start.

WARNING

Since this is underwater no characters can talk since they have a regulator in their mouth so after the preparation all the characters will speak using hands gesture.

*Creepie* Okay this is the regulator *shows regulator* you use this to breath air while your underwater. Oh and one important thing if theres a problem you should advise us immediately we don't want this dive go wrong.

*Marceline* Okay this in my mouth *shows regulator as well* and if there's a problem advising you immediately.

*Creepie* You understand pretty quick.

*Marceline* *Laughs*

*Creepie* Well since we are all prepared i think were ready to do our dive.

*Marceline* Okay

*Creepie* *Goes underwater*

*Cyberria* *Goes underwater*

*Eerie* *Goes underwater*

*Marceline* *Goes underwater*

*Creepie* *Does hands gesture to know if everyone can breath correctly*

*Cyberria* *Gives thumbs up*

*Eerie* *Gives thumbs up*

*Marceline* *Gives thumbs up*

*Creepie* *Does hand gesture to talk with Marcie and points up so she can see how beautiful the moon is underwater*

*Marceline* *Looks up and see how beautiful the moon is underwater*

*Creepie* *Smiles when she see Marceline looking at the moon and do hand gesture so that Marceline starts following the gang*

*Marceline* *Nods and starts following Creepie and the gang*


	3. The Underwater Secret

Chapter 3 :The Underwater Secret

So now our four friends are now underwater where Marceline will discover why the gang likes to scuba dive a lot.

The same warning from chapter 2 applys for this chapter as well.

*Creepie* *Does hand gesture to say that their descending deeper in the water*

*Cyberria* *Nods and follows*

*Eerie* *Nods and follows*

*Marceline* *Nods and follow*

*5 minutes laters*

*Creepie* *Does another hand gesture to say their going in a cave that we have to be careful*

*Cyberria* *Nods and follows while checking around*

*Eerie* *Nods and follows while checking around*

*Marceline *Nods and follows while checking around*

Chapter 4 : So Thats Why You Like Scuba Diving

Okay now our friends have made a deep descent underwater and they have entered a underwater cave what secret lies in this cave ?

*Creepie* *Does hand gesture to say their at the middle of the underwater cave*

*Cyberria* *Nods and continues following*

*Eerie* *Nods and continues following*

*Marceline* *Nods and continues following*

*10 minutes later*

*Creepie* *Does hand gesture to say their ascending to the surface*

*Cyberria* *Looks up

*Eerie* *Looks up*

*Marceline* *Looks up*

*3 minutes later*

*Creepie* *Surface out in the cave*

*Cyberria* *Surface out in the cave*

*Eerie* *Surface out in the cave*

*Marceline* *Surface out in the cave*

*Creepie* Well what do you think of it Marcie ? its our secret cave.

*Marceline* *Slicks some hair thats sticking to forehead back* Its nice reminds me of the cave i live in.

*Creepie* You live in a cave ?

*Marceline* Well yeah im a vampire remember ?

*Creepie* *Laughs* Yeah its true sunlight will kill you at least your not like those vampires in those movies that sparkles in the sunlight.

*Marceline* *Laughs* Yeah those aren't real vampires.

*Creepie* *Laughs* Well back to the secret cave its where me, Cyberria and Eerie hang out most of our time far away from boys who want to know what we do most of our day and no one besides you know where it is promise me you won't say it to anyone.

*Marceline* *Nods* I promise no one in your world or in my world will know where it is.

*Creepie* Thats great because we don't want boy spying around trying to find our secret cave.

*Marceline* *Nods* I understand.


	4. So Thats Why You Like Scuba Diving

Chapter 4 :Sometime we sleep here

An hour had passed since Marceline discovered why Creepie and the gang loved scuba diving and well they have to get up to the surface before its sunlight.

*Creepie* Well we are in this cave since an hour sometimes we decides to sleep here but we won't since we have to resurface before the sun is out.

*Marceline* *Laughs a little* Its okay if you want to spend the night here it won't bother me.

*Creepie* Well we still have to get you back to the surface we can't let you go all alone thats one of the most important rule about scuba diving, Always dive with a friend if you had to get hurt and were not there things could go wrong.

*Marceline* *Nods* Yeah and especially its my first time doing scuba diving i woulnd't want anything to happen to me either.

*10 minutes later*

Everyone is in the water getting ready to go back to the surface

*Creepie* And besides we didn't plan spending the night here we don't even have our sleeping stuff.

*Marceline* *Laughs a little* I see.

*Creepie* Well everyone is ready ? Here we go. *Goes underwater*

*Cyberria* *Goes underwater*

*Eerie* *Goes underwater*

*Marceline* *Goes underwater*


	5. And Back We Go Underwater

Chapter 5 : And back we go underwater

Well at least Creepie and the gang are there if they woulnd't have been there things could have gone wrong for Marcie.

We are back to the hand gesture speak until they come out of the water again.

*Creepie* *Does hand gesture to know if everyone can breath correctly*

*Cyberria* *Thumbs up*

*Eerie* *Thumbs up*

*Marceline* *Thumbs up*

*Creepie* *Thumbs up as well and signal everyone to follow*

*Cyberria* *Nods and starts to follow*

*Eerie* *Nods and starts to follow*

*Marceline* *Nods and starts to follow*

*5 minutes later*

Now our friends exit the cave they were in with Marceline who promised to never reveal where the cave is and take the time to check the moon again but from deep underwater which seems to be more beautiful from there than in shallow water.

*Creepie* *Points up so that everyone can see how beautiful the moon is from deep underwater*

*Cyberria* *Nods and check the moon from deep underwater and see its more beautiful than before

*Eerie* *Nods and check the moon from deep underwater and also see its really beautiful from deep underwater*

*Marceline* *Nods and and the moon from deep underwater and also its really beautiful from deep underwater*

Out four friends checked the moon from deep underwater and found out its even more beautiful from deep underwater than from shallow water but they decided to lurk around checking the underwater environnement which for Marceline is the first time she can see fishes and aquatic plant from underwater before she had to check books to see those fish and aquatic plant.

*Creepie* *Signal everyone can check the underwater habitat and to be back in an hour*

*Cyberria* *Nods and sets watch for one hour and go exploring with Eerie*

*Eerie* *Nods and also sets watch for one hour and go with Cyberria*

*Marceline* *Nods and also sets watch for one hour and do hands gesture so that Creepie can accompany her*

*Creepie* *Nods and accompany Marceline in their underwater exploration*

So our four friends now explore the beautiful underwater habitat that unfold before their eye and Marceline asked Creepie to accompany her in that exploration since well Marceline never did scuba diving.

*Creepie* *Does hands gesture so that Marceline check how the fishes are more beautiful than in the book she saw about fish*

*Marceline* *Nods and check the fishes and do hands gesture to say that its indeed more beautiful than checking images in a book*

*Creepie* *Smiles and points an aquatic plant so that Marceline check it*

*Marceline* * Nods and check the aquatic plant and also see that they are more beautiful in real life than in the book she originally saw the plant*

*Creepie* *Smiles when she see that Marceline is having a really good time doing night scuba diving*

*30 minutes later*

*Cyberria* *Points at something wierd in the water*

*Eerie* *Nods and try to see what is this wierd thing*

*Cyberria* *Laughs*

*Eerie* *See that its only a dead fish and also see Cyberria laughing*

*Cyberria* *Do hands gestures to say its only dead fish*

*Eerie* *Hands gesture to say its not really funny*

*Cyberria* *Do hands gestures to say i can't believe you falled so easily*

*30 minutes later*

Seems Marceline had a good time with Creepie while Cyberria did a joke that Eerie did not really like at all well an hour passed and now its time to go back to the surface*

*Creepie and Marceline* *Go back where they were earlier*

*Cyberria and Eerie* *Go back where they were earlier with Eerie doing a funny face to Cyberria*

*Creepie* Do hands gesture to ask what happened ?*

*Eerie* *Do hand gestures to say that Cyberria pointed at something wierd in the water and that it was only a dead fish that seemed to not be really a real fish*

*Creepie, Cyberria and Marceline* *Laughs*

*Eerie* *Do a not funny face*

*Creepie* *Do hand gestures to say they should get back to the surface before the sun is out*

*Marceline* *Agrees she wouldn't want to burn because of the sun*

*Cyberria and Eerie* *Agrees they don't want to lose their new friend*


	6. Back On Land

Chapter 6 : Back on land

So now that Marceline saw the secret cave where Creepie and the gang go when they want to be alone far away from boy and also that Marceline saw real fishes and aquatic plants its time to get back to the surface before the sun comes out.

*Creepie* *Do hand gestures to know if everyone is ready to back to the surface*

*Cyberria* *Thumbs up*

*Eerie* *Thumbs up*

*Marceline* *Thumbs up*

*Creepie* *Does hand gesture to say okay and signals everyone their starting a slow ascend to the surface*

*Cyberria* *Nods and starts ascending*

*Eerie* *Nods and starts ascending*

*Marceline* *Nods and starts ascending*

*Creepie* *Stops ascending and do hands gestures so that everyone can see the fish that are in the shallow water*

*Cyberria* *Stops ascending and check out the fishes*

*Eerie* *Stop ascending and also check out the fishes*

*Marceline* *Stops ascendong and also check the fishes and smiles since its the first time she sees shallow water fishes*

*20 minutes later*

*Creepie* *Do hand gestures to say their restarting their slow ascend*

*Cyberria* *Nods and restart ascending*

*Eerie* *Nods and restart ascending as well*

*Marceline* *Nods and restart ascending as well*

*10 minutes later*

*Creepie* *Signals everyone their near the surface*

*Cyberria* *Nods and continues following*

*Eerie* *Nods and continue following as well*

*Marceline *Nods and continue following as well*

*3 minutes later*

*Creepie* *Surfaces out of the water*

*Cyberria* *Surfaces out of the water as well*

*Eerie* *Surfaces out of the water as well*

*Marceline* *Surfaces out of the water as well*


	7. The Night Flight

Chapter 7 : The Night Flight

So now our four friends got out of the water Creepie and the gan really liked having Marceline around and Marceline really liked that experience of scuba diving will she do it another time if Creepie invite her again ?

*Creepie* So Marcie did you find this experience enjoyable ?

*Marceline* Sure did Creepie if you invite me again you will be sure that i will accept your invitation.

*Creepie* Well glad you find it enjoyable i will invite you again for sure.

*Marceline* Thanks Creepie.

*Creepie* Your welcome Marceline*

*Marceline* I should get changed again no ?

*Creepie* Yeah you should were also changing back.

*Marceline* Well then see you in a few minutes guys.

*5 minutes later*

*Creepie* Marcie are you changed ?

*Marceline* *Comes out* I am

*Creepie* Oh yeah question did you find the beautiful from underwater and deep underwater ?

*Marceline* *Smiles* Yeah it was beautiful from shallow water but its even more beautiful from deep underwater.

*Creepie* Thats what i wanted to hear Marcie and since you manifested interest for scuba diving next we do another night dive i will invite you for sure.

*Marceline* Well thanks Creepie i would really like to come with you next time you do another dive.

*Creepie* Well now that we are changed what we should do ?

*Marceline* I don't know Creepie*

*Creepie* At least my wings are not soaked up *Flutters wings* oh we should go on that tall building back in downtown Middlington theirs a really nice view from up there.

*Marceline* Thats a great idea Creepie.

*Creepie* *Talks to Cyberria and Eerie and says they will be back home soon*

*Creepie* Okay Cyberria and Eerie will wait us at my house okay then let's go *Takes off*

*Marceline* *Laughs a little and follow*

Chapter 8 : Their Is A Nice View From There

Creepie talked about a tall building back in downtown Middlington and how theirs a nice view from up there and of course Marceline was very interested by the idea.

*After 5 minutes of flying*

*Creepie* Well here we are the tallest building in downtown Middlington*

*Marceline* It is tall and your right we have a really nice view from up there.

*Creepie* And if you check to your right their a pretty nice hill that unfortunatly brings back bad memories for me.

*Marceline* It is a pretty nice hill but why your saying its bringing back bad memories for you ?

*Creepie* Because before i became with friend with you i was kidnapped by the Rembrendt Corporation their secret headquarters was there and it was property of the government.

*Marceline* Wait never said you were kidnapped before you showed me this hill ?

*Creepie* Yeah because its a long story and it was because of a dna test i passed because i was trying to find my real mother they found me because of the dna test.

*Marceline* Whoa and how did you got those wings ?

*Creepie* After i was kidnapped they exposed me to radioactive radiation i survived because of cockroach dna.

*Marceline* Cockroach dna ?

*Creepie* Yeah i was genetically modified before i was even born so had injected me with insect dna *Fangs shows up*.

*Marceline* The idea of having wings and insect dna is really cool but being kidnapped and exposed to radioactive radiation is not cool wait since when you have fangs are you a vampire ?

*Creepie* What ? oh those no im not a vampire at all its more like if i bite someone i can paralyse them for 24 hours which was the reason why i wanted to bite that pesky kid that was poking you.

*Marceline* Okay well you have something to defend yourself against agreesors.

*Creepie* *Laughs* Yeah to this date when someone tried to attack me and saw my fangs they runned away thinking i was a vampire.

*Marceline* *Laughs* Okay well at least i learned something something new about you.

*Creepie* *Laughs* Well another question do you want to sleep at my house with friend tonight ?

*Marceline* Yeah sounds cool*

*Creepie* Well then we should get back at my house before the sun comes out.

*Marceline* Yeah i wouldn't want to burn because of the sunlight.

*Creepie* Less talking more flying *Takes off*

*Marceline* *Laughs and follow*


	8. Their Is A Nice View From There

Chapter 8 : Their Is A Nice View From There

Creepie talked about a tall building back in downtown Middlington and how theirs a nice view from up there and of course Marceline was very interested by the idea.

*After 5 minutes of flying*

*Creepie* Well here we are the tallest building in downtown Middlington*

*Marceline* It is tall and your right we have a really nice view from up there.

*Creepie* And if you check to your right their a pretty nice hill that unfortunatly brings back bad memories for me.

*Marceline* It is a pretty nice hill but why your saying its bringing back bad memories for you ?

*Creepie* Because before i became with friend with you i was kidnapped by the Rembrendt Corporation their secret headquarters was there and it was property of the government.

*Marceline* Wait never said you were kidnapped before you showed me this hill ?

*Creepie* Yeah because its a long story and it was because of a dna test i passed because i was trying to find my real mother they found me because of the dna test.

*Marceline* Whoa and how did you got those wings ?

*Creepie* After i was kidnapped they exposed me to radioactive radiation i survived because of cockroach dna.

*Marceline* Cockroach dna ?

*Creepie* Yeah i was genetically modified before i was even born so had injected me with insect dna *Fangs shows up*.

*Marceline* The idea of having wings and insect dna is really cool but being kidnapped and exposed to radioactive radiation is not cool wait since when you have fangs are you a vampire ?

*Creepie* What ? oh those no im not a vampire at all its more like if i bite someone i can paralyse them for 24 hours which was the reason why i wanted to bite that pesky kid that was poking you.

*Marceline* Okay well you have something to defend yourself against agreesors.

*Creepie* *Laughs* Yeah to this date when someone tried to attack me and saw my fangs they runned away thinking i was a vampire.

*Marceline* *Laughs* Okay well at least i learned something something new about you.

*Creepie* *Laughs* Well another question do you want to sleep at my house with friend tonight ?

*Marceline* Yeah sounds cool*

*Creepie* Well then we should get back at my house before the sun comes out.

*Marceline* Yeah i wouldn't want to burn because of the sunlight.

*Creepie* Less talking more flying *Takes off*

*Marceline* *Laughs and follow*


	9. Back Home

Chapter 9 : Back Home

Creepie was right they had to go home before the sun comes out niether her or Marceline wanted to lose a friend tonight.

*After another 10 minutes of flying*

*Creepie* Well here's my house what do you think of it ?

*Marceline* *Whistles* Its beautiful and it looks more cozier that my house.

*Creepie* *Laughs* Well when your in town you are more than welcomed here.

*Marceline* Thanks Creepie.

*Creepie* Welcome Marcie.

*Inside the house*

*Creepie and Marceline* Were back.

*Cyberria* Took you long enough Creepie what did you do ?

*Creepie* I just explained to Marcie how i got my wings and fangs.

*Cyberria* I hope you didn't explained how i got mine ?

*Marceline* You have wings too Cyberria ?

*Cyberria* Yeah same reason as Creepie i was kidnapped by the Rembrendt Corporation too after they got back on track they decided to kidnapp me so that Creepie would come back.

*Marceline* And Creepie was able to save you why would i ask this question i know the answer otherwise you wouldn't be there right now.

*Cyberria* *Laughs* Yeah and thanks to Creepie i was still able to live my life afterward.

*Marceline* Yeah.

*Creepie* So Marcie the guest room is upstairs and theirs also a cardboard piece you can use to hide the window.

*Marceline* Thanks Creepie i will need that if i don't want to die because of the morning sun.

*Creepie* Yeah.

*Creepie* Well i think everyone is tired from that dive no ?

*Marceline* *Yawns* Yeah i think we should get to bed now.

*Creepie* On that goodnight everyone

*Cyberria* Night

*Eerie* Night

*Marceline* Night


	10. A Vampire's Worst Enemy

Chapter 10 : A Vampire's Worst Enemy

A vampire worst enemy you might say no this is not and never will be a reference to this sparkling vampires movie think about it whats one of the vampire worst enemy that we all know you know its big, round and its in the sky during the day.

*tommorow morning*

*Marceline* *Wakes up* *sniffs around* ugh their's a burning smell in the air *sense pain on his arm* uh *screams from pain* WHAT THE ? *gets away from bed*

*Creepie* *Wakes up from the scream* what the ? OH MAN ! *runs to Marceline room* Is everything alright Marcie ?

*Marceline* Its okay its the cardboard piece it must have fall down during the night thank glob i was able to get it back on the window it could have gotten worse.

*Cyberria and Eerie* What happened ?

*Creepie* The cardboard piece fall down during the night at least Marcie is still alive but if we have to get out we have to find something that will protect Marcie from the sun.

*Marceline* Yeah maybe a hat or a umbrella would do.

*Creepie* Okay but before that we should eat breakfast no ?

*Marceline* Yeah thats the most important meal of the day.

*Creepie* Your right Marcie let's go

*After the breakfast*

*Creepie* What did i say earlier oh yeah ! we need to find you something to protect you from the sun.

*Marceline* Yeah maybe an umbrella would protect me more that a hat

*Creepie* Okay *Goes in wardrobe and gets out with an umbrella* here you go Marcie.

*Marceline* Thanks Creepie after what happened this morning i don't want this to happen again.

*Creepie* Yeah wouldn't want to lose a friend because of the sun.

*Marceline* Yeah


End file.
